The Truth Behind
by d3st1n0
Summary: Something from Natsuki's past starts to haunt her dreams. Shizuru wants to help her but she doesn't know how. I'll do a better summary. I promise.


**The Truth Behind**

**a Mai-HiME fanfiction**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Mai-HiME or any of the characters related to it.

**Author's Note:** Hi all! I have a few things to say since this is my first fanfiction.  
First of all, I'm doing my best with all the knowledge of the english language I've gained _on the field_ without actually having studied it. I don't even have a 'beta-reader' so I'm actually doing all by myself. Wish me luck.  
Next point on the menu. There are a sea of fic about our precious couple, Shizuru and Natsuki. I know that my fic will just be a new drop in this vast sea, but my hope is to shift a little the focus on an aspect rarely considered.  
What else? Oh yes. I already have a guideline of the story, and in a few points our two lovely girls said to me "Author-san here we really need a love scene!".  
Actually, that was Shizuru. She was trying to force me to add a love scene in every chapter, but Natsuki threatened me with a gun so I had to just follow her lead. Sorry. Ah but that was not the point. I know Shizuru will surely help me when the time will come, but I don't know if I'll be able to write a good love scene (we still have to see if I'm a good writer at all). Wish me luck for this too. It's for your own good after all!  
Last, but not least. Please, sit down, relax and try to enjoy the story (that basket of rotten vegetables close to you is a coincidence? Desho?).

**Additional Note:** A friend accepted to be my 'beta-reader'. You can expect to see less errors now. Thank you **Keka**.  
12/17/07, lots of corrections, again. Thanks Keka.

**Reading Note:**  
Simple text is the narration.  
"This is when someone talks."  
_This is when a character is thinking. Usually._

**Warning:** This fic is of Shoujo-ai nature (it means love between girls). You have been warned.

+ - - - - - + - - - - - + - - - - - + - - - - - +

**Chapter 01**

**The Old Comes New**

Natsuki threw her jacket on the table. The neon, after a few flash finally decided to remain lit, spreading a cool white light in the room. "Nnnh. That was really fun Shizuru. I mean, I know you don't like it that much when we go to the arcade, but I needed to do something to free my mind." said the younger girl twirling her hair with the free hand, "I'm just studying too much recently." The other girl smiled at her, "Don't worry, I just love to spend time with you. It doesn't matter where we go." her grip on the other hand of Natsuki tightened. A faint shade of pink spread on the darkblue haired girl. "I had fun anyways. You were cool with that shooter game and I won quite a bit with that other combat game." Natsuki looked at her with admiration, "A bit?! You smashed the face of every guy in there. Even that so-called local champion. Without even sweating!" proclaimed the younger girl. "Ara, Natsuki is flattering me."

Natsuki left Shizuru's hand and turning around went to the fridge, "Do you want somethin' to drink Shizuru? I don't have much though." asked Natsuki to her friend, "Ara, thank you, but no. I'd love to stay longer, but it is already half past midnight." The voice of Shizuru was tainted with a point of sadness almost indistinguishable, but Natsuki was able to catch it. "It's already this late?" surrendered the younger girl, "Yes, I'm sorry, but as you know my apartment it's a bit far from here." said the older girl while going to the door. Natsuki followed her friend, "I know, and I surely don't want you to drive home while asleep." playfully replied her.

The two of them stood now in front of each other, the door still opened behind Natsuki's back. The younger girl opened her mouth "Well, good night." Shizuru smiled back at her "Good night to you too, Natsuki". Shizuru was almost turning to go away when she felt the younger girl hug her lightly and press a faint kiss on her cheek, a bit surprised the chestnut haired girl looked back at her, but Natsuki was already behind an almost closed door. "See you tomorrow Shizuru." was the last thing the older girl heard. Shizuru brought the hand on the point where the warmth of the kiss still lingered and a blush started to spread on her face. "Natsuki..." she whispered and then she went home.

"And now, to sleep!" said Natsuki as to cheer herself. She prowled under the blankets and turned around a few times looking for a comfortable position. "Sheesh, this pillow sucks. I need to..._yawn_ change it soo..." muttered the girl while drifting to sleep.

- - - - -

A little Natsuki woke up. All around her, darkness enveloped the world. Nothing could be seen whichever direction she chose to look.  
Little Natsuki started to walk straight, as if something were calling her.  
_Natsuki... Natsuki..._  
"Mother? Mother, is t-that you?" Asked the little girl trembling. A powerful anguish started to fill her from the inside.  
_Natsuki..._  
"Where are you mother?" This time she screamed.  
_Here... I'm here..._  
Natsuki followed the voice and something appeared in front of her. It was a black coffin, one side was open.  
Fear took the place of the anguish, but Natsuki walked toward the coffin.  
_Come... I'm here Natsuki..._  
After a few more steps Natsuki was finally able to see inside of the coffin.  
She saw the pale face of her mother. The hands joined on the chest, the eyes shut.  
"MOTHER! NO! DON'T LEAVE ME!

- - - - -

Natsuki woke up in her bed screaming like in the nightmare. Sweat wettened her forehead, "DAMNIT! Again! Why?! Why now of all times?" Natsuki cursed, while tears started to drop from her eyes. "It's all finished, no more lies, no more fights. I was just starting to be happy... WHY NOW?!" the anger in her voice was overwhelming.  
The alarm clock on the bedside table was now marking 5:03 in the morning, with its red light, dazzling in the dark of the room. Natsuki wasn't able to sleep anymore that night.

_Knock knock_, the dry noise came from the entrance door. "Natsuki, it's me, Shizuru. I'm a bit late, but there was an accident, so forgive me, ne?" the younger girl opened the door from the inside and gave a tired smile to her chestnut haired friend. "Don't worry it's only ten past fourteen. Ten minutes is not so much of a big deal. We have all the afternoon for studying."  
"Ara, Natsuki, are you feeling well? You seem a bit pale and tired. Have you caught a cold?" the younger girl lowered her eyes, her smile vanished, "Come in Shizuru." said, then she turned and went to the low table in the center of the room, kneeling on the soft green cushion on the ground. Shizuru frowned a bit, then she pulled off her shoes and reached Natsuki at the table. "Natsuki? Is something wrong? Something happened?" she asked with a worried voice.

"The nightmare came back Shizuru. The one with my mother." muttered Natsuki looking at the ground. Shizuru felt a shiver down to her spine. Not knowing what to say she simply enveloped Natsuki with her arms, tightly and Natsuki hugged her back placing the head on the shoulder of her friend. _So warm..._ thought Natsuki. The older girl started to stroke tenderly the long darkblue hair of her friend. "That is so strange. I thought that the nightmare stopped to haunt your nights far more than a year ago." said Shizuru few moments after, with a whisper. "You're right. It stopped a few months after we became friends," replied Natsuki, "I don't know why it came back now. I don't understand." Natsuki's voice was starting to break down.

Shizuru released Natsuki from the embrace, then she turned a bit to face her directly. "Come here." said then and she pulled the younger girl in a even tighter hug. Natsuki threw her arms around Shizuru's waist once again and curled her head in the crook of the neck the other girl. Tears started to flow from her eyes. "Shhh. Don't cry Natsuki. I'm here with you, I'll protect you. Everything will be alright." the voice of Shizuru was charged with tenderness and love and Natsuki felt again her gentle-stroking hand on her long hair. _This is so good, I feel so safe when she embrace me. I feel so warm inside, like I'm able to forget all my fears..._ with this thought in mind the tears stopped. Her next thought, _She is so soft too... Oi! Bad thought! Bad thought!_ caused her to become bright red, but fortunately, Shizuru wasn't able to see her face now.

They remained that way, enjoying the warmth of the sweet hug, for a long time. Then Shizuru released Natsuki again, "Ara, I'd love to stay this way longer," said teasingly the older girl, causing another blush to spread over Natsuki's face, "but we lost sight of the time. It's almost fifteen now and we should study a bit, we are here for that after all."  
"You're right Shizuru, but I'm really tired. The nightmare woke me up at five in the morning and I wasn't able to sleep any furth..." a small yawn erupted from Natsuki's mouth. "Ara, I see. Let's do this. I can stay a little longer today, so Natsuki can sleep a little now if she wants to, and after that we'll study a bit. What do you think?" proposed the chestnut haired girl, smiling. "But you'll be bored to death in the meantime!" stated Natsuki with a doubting voice.

Shizuru smiled taking one of Natsuki's hand, "Natsuki should only think to rest now, come." and then she lead her friend to the bed. Shizuru removed the pillow and sat on the bed offering her lap to Natsuki, "Come, lay down and rest you head on my lap." said her smiling brightly. "Shizuru! That's a bit... too much... ?" Natsuki's protest was a bit weak and a strong blush appeared on her cheeks so Shizuru grabbed her hand and pulled her on the bed. "Ara, be a good girl now and try to rest a bit. I'l take care of you while you sleep. I promise, no nightmare will scare you while I'm here." there was no trace of malice, her voice was only filled with care and warmth.  
"Alright. But just a bit. And don't try anything funny ok?" said Natsuki, but it was obvious from her voice that she was only kidding. Shizuru replied feigning her best hurt expression, "Mou! Ikezu." then both of them laughed heartly. "Sleep well Natsuki." the gentle hand of Shizuru was stroking her hair once again. "Un, I'll try." answered Natsuki, letting the feeling of love coming from Shizuru, to envelop her whole being.

_She is already sleeping, that was fast. She must be really exhausted..._ a faint smile crossed Shizuru's face looking at the girl who was already sleeping. _You are so very beautiful, Na-tsu-ki... I love you so much. It pains me to see you troubled again by your inner demons. I really hope you'll be able to fight them back again. I want to help you, but how?_ now her face was a mask of worry. _Ara, what I'm doing? If Natsuki wakes up and sees me like this... No, I need to be strong for her. I'll be here for you my love, this is the only thing I can do, so sleep well... sleep well and try to rest as much as you can..._ her hand was still stroking the hair of the younger girl, but now so lightly that it was almost grazing them. She then noticed that Natsuki's face was completely peaceful and a new smile formed on her lips, happy to see her loved one at peace, while resting on her lap.

After a while Natsuki took Shizuru's hand with her own, "Ara, is Natsuki already awake? You slept for only fifty minutes or so." said softly the older girl. "Mmm. Yes, I feel much better now. Thanks Shizuru," answered Natsuki opening her eyes. She immediately remembered where her head was lying and her face suddenly became bright red, "and you surely must be tired to sit in that awkward position." she said while rising quickly from the bed. Natsuki was facing away, trying to hide the blush, but Shizuru's expert eyes caught it anyways, "Natsuki shouldn't rise so quickly or she will feel dizzy for lack of blood at the head," then a smirk appeared on her lips, "though Natsuki's face seems to be quite red at the moment." teased the chestnut haired girl. Natsuki felt her cheeks becoming even hotter, "Mou, Shizuru! Stop teasing me!" she was now facing directly Shizuru, since hiding was useless. "Ara, kanin na, but I can't help it. Natsuki's embarrassed face is just too cute." said Shizuru with a overly faked expression of guilt. "Mou..." pouted back Natsuki.

_She'll never change, always teasing me always taking care of me. She really enjoys spending her time with me..._ thought the younger girl softening her frowned expression in a faint smile. _Is this really ok? Are you ok with this situation Shizuru?_  
Shizuru, still sitting on the bed, had her own thoughts, _Natsuki has changed so much. Only a few weeks ago she would have been still mad at me for the last tease. Now she almost smiled. Though I bet she didn't even notice._ Shizuru too was smiling now.

"Anyways," started Natsuki while going back to the low table, "let's start with math. Today's lesson was a bit complicated and I want to review a few points with you...". Shizuru rose from the bed to follow Natsuki, "Ok, let's start." she sat on the cushion at the left of the other girl and picked up a notebook.  
Almost two hours later and a change of subject, Shizuru frowned her eyes "Natsuki is becoming better with each one of my 'private lessons', soon she'll not need me anymore." she said, the voice full of affliction. "Tch. Quit the act Shizuru. I'm not so good. It's true that with your tutoring I was able to save my grades and I was promoted to the 3rd year, but I've still a lot to do if I want to fill the gap caused by all the lessons I skipped the past year." Natsuki's expression now was a bit frustrated. _Plus this tutoring is the perfect excuse to see you more often now that you attend the university and live in your own apartment far from here. And I know very well that I'm not the only one who likes it this way, so I'm gonna ask you to tutor me even if I'll become a genius. Yeah, genius. Like it'll ever happen._

"Natsuki? Mou, Natsuki is not listening to me." said Shizuru with a pout bringing back to reality the other girl. "I'm asking you to translate this line, Natsuki." repeated Shizuru. "Oh, sorry Shizuru, I was distracted. This line you said?" pinpointed Natsuki on the book. Shizuru nodded and the darkblue haired girl started to mentally read the line. After a few second she said, "... she ran across the field after it, and fortunately was just in time to see it pop down a large... uh" she stopped at the strange word, "what's this word Shizuru?" asked to her friend. "It is rabbit-hole, Natsuki." she replied then. "Oh. This story sucks, and we are still at the beginning." Natsuki's boredom was almost tangible. "We are not here to appreciate the story, Natsuki, we are here to improve your english." said Shizuru sighing. "Tch, I know that, but it could be easier with a story not so boring as this one." the chestnut haired girl sighed again.

"I can't take it anymore Shizuru. I'm seeing english words all over the room. They are spinning, I swear. And very fast I have to say. "_and I'm just at the end of the second chapter. Someone kill me! Please!_ "Very well. It's almost time for me to go too. I've have to see two friends from the university and review with them the lesson for tomorrow." said apologetically Shizuru. "You don't have to be sorry Shizuru. I already robbed you enough time today, and I'll be ok alone, I promise." granted Natsuki smiling at her.  
Shizuru smiled back at her reaching the back of Natsuki's left hand with her own, "I'm going then. See you tomorrow Natsuki." said the older girl. "Yeah, see you Shizuru. Oh and could you lock the door for me?"  
"Ara, is Natsuki that tired? Fufufu. Bye." chuckled Shizuru back at her closing the door. _Clack._ "Thanks!" heard Shizuru from the outside.

Natsuki groaned. She rose from the cushion and went to the bathroom. Her hand reached the mixer of the bathtub and fully opened it on the hot side. Soon a faint steam started to fill the small room. The girl started to undress placing her cloth in a small basket nearby, _I really should do the laundry..._. The bathtub was almost full so she closed the mixer, then the girl lowered the tap of the shower and opened the water while sitting on a small stool. With a soap she started to clean her body thoroughly. When finished she stopped the water and finally went in the bathtub.  
"Hmmm. Much better." the hot water was melting away her weariness. _... Shizuru..._ her mind soon started to drift. _I've slept in her lap... so soft..._ her face suddenly reddened, and not because of the hot water. "Bad thought! Bad thought! I banish you from my mind!" yelled the girl at herself. _It felt so good nonetheless. It feels so good to be loved so much._ She smiled, _I'm so damned selfish. I enjoy every single bit of love she pours over me and I..._ Natsuki brought a hand to her forehead shaking her head. _I feel bad for her, yet I'm so happy that she loves me this much. I should do something about this mess, but first... I need to solve my own turmoil._ With this resolution, after another fifteen minutes or so, Natsuki left the bathtub.

Shizuru entered the cafe. She headed at the corner where two friend were waiting for her. "You are a little late Fujino-san." said the guy on the left of the table. "That's unusual." added the girl on the right smiling at her. Shizuru smiled back politely at her, "Kanin na. A friend of mine had a problem and I helped her a bit." said apologetically the Kyoto-born girl. "The Kuga-san you said yesterday?" asked the green haired girl with a bit of curiosity. "Yes Okajima-san, she is my dearest friend." answered with another smile Shizuru and then turned to face the guy hearing his question, "Nothing serious, I hope?".  
Shizuru smiled at him, "Yes, nothing serious." _for now at least. I really hope that Natsuki will be able to sleep peacefully tonight._ "Then, shall we start to review our notes?" asked again the guy, receiving "With pleasure." as answer from Shizuru.  
The chestnut haired girl then stopped a waitress and ordered her favourite green tea.

"MAI! I'm starving! Is my ramen ready?" Natsuki heard the scream from the corridor. "Just a few moments Mikoto! And don't crawl on my leg!" the darkblue haired girl chuckled before knocking at the door.  
"Come in Natsuki, it's open!" Mai yelled from the kitchen. Natsuki then opened the door and stepped inside the room. She started to remove her shoes, "Hi Mai, sorry for the intrusion." said then smiling. "Not at all. I'm always happy when you come for dinner. You called just in time 'cause I was starting to cook. Just five minutes later and you should have waited for the next round of ramen." said Mai still trying to remove her leg from Mikoto's grip. "I don't have any mayonnaise though."  
Natsuki grinned taking a can from her back pocket, "Don't worry, I brought mine!" Mai laughed and clapped her hands, "Then just another five minutes and we are ready!" Mikoto jumped from Mai's leg and landed near the table screaming "Hooray!"

"Now, aren't you exaggerating with the mayonnaise?" asked the red haired girl to Natsuki, "Mayonnaise is never enough," replied her, with a shiny light in her eyes and the spoon still digging in the can, "I really need an extra dose today."  
Mai shifted her gaze from Mikoto, who already was eating her second bowl, to Natsuki, "Why is that so?" asked to her friend. "Nah, nothin' special. I'm just a bit low on morale because of a nightmare I had last night." she was now starting to eat her super mayonnaized ramen, "Delicious!".  
Mai giggled. "If it's some cheering that you need, let's go to karaoke with the other girls!" she was pointing at Natsuki's face with her index finger with a fierce look in her eyes.

Natsuki's eyes widened and she started to cough looking for air since she almost choked, "Don't dare even thinking about it! You know that I hate karaoke!" she shouted with an embarrassed face. Mai pouted, "Aww. But..." she started to say, but Natsuki interrupted her "NO! You are a karaoke freak. Every excuse is good enough for you!"  
"My mayonnaise will cheer me enough," said the darkblue haired girl just while Mikoto finished her fourth bowl. The little girl, satisfied, threw herself toward Mai, hugging her and rubbing her cheeks into the read haired girl's breasts. Natsuki then continued, "and you trying to stop Mikoto from groping your breasts is something that never cease to make me laugh!" she abrupted to laugh almost hysterically.  
"Mai's ramen was delicious! Like always!" exclaimed happily the little girl. "Very funny Natsuki, but as a matter of fact I know someone who could be as happy as Mikoto groping YOUR breasts." mischievous was the only word to describe Mai's voice. Natsuki almost froze on the spot, her face started to feel really hot while blood was flooding profusely into her cheeks.

"That's cheap, Mai." said Natsuki in a neutral tone. "Ah, sorry I didn't mean to exaggerate." said apologetically the red haired girl still trying yo get rid of Mikoto. "Shizuru already did her best to raise my morale this afternoon," muttered Natsuki, _... and she did a wonderful job..._ her memory started to remember the feeling of being cradled in her lap. Her cheeks reddened even more.  
"Sorry have you said something Natsuki?" asked half-mindedly Mai still 'fighting' with Mikoto. "What? Oh no, I was just saying that I had a wonderful bath just before coming here. It really helped me a lot." said Natsuki back to her friend, concealing her previous statement about Shizuru.

Shizuru was finally back at her apartment. She was relaxing a bit on the sofa after the study session at the cafe. In her left hand a cup of smoking green tea, in the other her cellphone. The thumb dialing a number.  
_Is she not going to answer?_ she asked herself mentally after many seconds. Then she heard the other side picking up. "Ara, is this a bad moment Natsuki? You kept me waiting for a while before answering..." asked Shizuru. "Ah... good evening Fujino-san," said an unexpected voice from the other side. "Ara, good evening Tokiha-san. Why are you answering to Natsuki's cellphone?" asked politely, but with a bit of curiosity the older girl. "Oh, we had dinner together in my room a while ago. Then she left for a ride, I assume she just forgot the phone here.

"I see. Well I just wanted to say hello anyways." Shizuru paused for a second, "Tokiha-san, how was she doing?" asked the older girl politely, "With this I suppose you know about the nightmare. She briefly mentioned it to me while we were eating, and, yes, she seemed a bit down." answered Mai. "Is it so? I, see." she heared then from the other side. _It's faint, but I sense a shade of worry in her voice._ "Don't worry Fujino-san, when she left she was clearly feeling a lot better. And now she is riding her bike. That will surely help a lot." Shizuru couldn't see her friend, but she knew that she was smiling while saying that. "Ara, thank you Tokiha-san." said the older girl. Mai was still smiling, "There's no need to thank me. I know how much you care for her, it's normal to be worried. She is strong, and that was just a nightmare after all." Mai said Trying to comfort Shizuru. "You are right. She is strong." said the chestnut haired girl. She paused a moment again and then said, "Ara, then good night Tokiha-san." and Mai greeted her back, "Goon night to you too, Fujino-san."

Shizuru closed the cellphone. Her tea was still warm and she sipped a bit of it. _Yes, she is strong when it comes to fight someone, but here she needs to fight something different. She has to fight her past. And that was not a simple nightmare..._ Shizuru stood up and walked to the kitchen with the intention of refill the half-empty cup to warm it up a little, _Mh. Much better now_. Then she brought again the cup to her lips for a long sip. She sighed, "Natsuki..."

The girl removed her helmet and dismounted from the bike. Her leather reflected opaquely the light of the near lamppost. She started to walk toward the courtyard of the school, pulling off her gloves. Doing so she noticed the time on her watch. _Midnight... what a pain, I don't want to go to bed already._ Just the thought of the bed made her feel extremely uneasy._Guess I'll go for a walk around the school..._

She wandered around for a long time and when she came near the chapel she wondered if Nao was still praticing for becoming a nun and that thought made her laugh wholeheartedly. _Nao dressed as a nun... that was priceless..._.  
After a while she reached a particular garden where beautiful pink flowers adorned both sides of the small boulevard. The girl kneeled down leaning forward and doing so, a rebellious wisp of hair from behind the ear fell before her eyes. Using a quick movement of her hand she pulled it back and a beautiful smile crossed her face when the scent of the flowers finally caught up to her senses.

- - - - -

"You shouldn't do that. Beautiful flowers are to be loved. Since they are doing their best to bloom during their short lives." a feminine voice she never heard before came from behind her. _Such a beautiful voice, and that accent, she must be from Kyoto..._ thought Natsuki. The darkblue haired girl turned back. In front of her stood a girl with fluent chestnut hair and deep crimson eyes. Her smile was sweet like honey. Her entire figure emitted grace and beauty.

- - - - -

Still smiling Natsuki picked up one of the flowers and put it in her hair, just above the left ear, then she went to her room.  
Finally inside her room, she pulled off her shoes and went to undress. She then went to the kitchen and filled a small vase with water, put the flower inside it while placing the vase on the center of the table.  
Natsuki looked at the bed now. Slowly she reached it and raised the blanket. "Where's that crappy pill..." but she remembered that Shizuru threw it to the ground to make space on the bed and a small shade of red covered her cheeks, "oh, right." so she reached for it and placed it back on its place.  
She lay down on the bed and couldn't help but notice how much better it was to rest her head on Shizuru's lap. Her face reddened a little more and she bit her lower lip. _I'll ever be able to forget that? I feel like I'm thinking about that moment every 10 seconds or so. Geez._

Natsuki's consciousness slowly drifted away and her breath slowed its peace.

- - - - -

The coffin was in front of her again.  
This time Natsuki was not a little girl anymore. If someone could have seen her eyes, the only word to describe the emotion carved in them should have been _despair_.  
"Mo-mother?" said the girl.  
Her mother was inside the coffin, eyes and mouth both firmly shut.  
_Natsuki... it's all your fault..._  
"Mother? What... what do you mean?" she was shaking and her voice was starting to break.  
_They killed me because of you Natsuki..._  
"No... that's not true. That can't be true..." she was shaking so much that she needed to embrace herself with both her arms.  
_It's all your fault... I should have abandoned you sooner..._  
"NO! NOOOOO!" screamed the girl falling on her knees with both hands pressed over the ears in the attempt of stopping those painful words.

- - - - -

Natsuki woke up panting heavily. "Why, thank you mother! I definitely needed something like that!" said her sarcastically. Tears started to fill her eyes, "DAMNIT! That was cheap mother..."

+ - - - - - + - - - - - + - - - - - + - - - - - +

**Author's Note. Again:** Ta-da! It's me again. I'll be quicker this time. I've used a little of japanese here and there. Like ara and ikezu, so you can find a mini dictionary under this useless comment.  
I hope to see a few comments soon! Expecially from you, **lindred**! Bye!  
Oh yes. Don't stop here, just a few line under this you'll fine the first **OMAKE**. There will be one for each chapter. They are mostly out of the continuity of the story and are intended for fun only.  
By the way, if you don't know, the expression 'to break the Fourth Wall' is used when a character of a book, a movie or a play start to talk directly with the reader/spectator.  
Anyways, have fun!

**Dictionary:**  
Ara - somewhat similar to 'oh my', typical of the Kyoto-ben dialect.  
Ikezu - can be translated with 'meany'. This is from Kyoto-ben too.  
Kanin na - I'm sorry. This is from Kyoto-ben too.  
Mou - it's an exclamation of annoyance.  
Ne? - somewhat similar to 'ok?'  
Omake - extra.  
Un - a colloquial way to say yes.

+ - - - - - + - - - - - + - - - - - + - - - - - +

**OMAKE: Fourth Wall Breaker: Taming The (Puppy) Wolf**

Director: Shizuru-san, Natsuki-san now we have the scene where you two met for the first time.  
Shizuru: Ara, seems fun.  
Natsuki: We really have to?  
Director: Well, in the anime there's just a bit of a hint. I'm sure our readers want to know what happened next. Oh, and don't forget to follow the script I gave you, ok? Author said to follow it flawlessy.  
Natsuki: Script, what script are you talkin' about? And why should we need a script for this?  
Shizuru: Ara, Natsuki, I forgot to gave you your copy. Well nevermind, just follow my lead and it'll be fine.  
Natsuki: If you say so.  
---  
Shizuru: You shouldn't do that. Beautiful flowers are to be loved. Since they are doing their best to bloom during their short lives.  
Natsuki: ...  
Shizuru: I saw you many time. You always have that angry expression on your face. You'll get wrinkles.  
Natsuki: I'm not angry. Mind your own businnes.  
Shizuru: I see. Can I at least know your name?  
Natsuki: It's courtesy to give your name before asking for the other's one. anyways, no you can't know my name.  
Shizuru: Ara, you are right. Forgive my rudeness. My name is Fujino Shizuru. But you can call me _Mistress_.  
Natsuki: I don't care of your name. Wait, what have you said?  
Shizuru: Fufufu. Such a beautiful puppy you are.  
Natsuki: SHIZURU! You know that I don't like being called that! If I have to be an animal I'd prefer to be a Wolf!  
Shizuru: Fufufu. A beautiful puppy wolf then.  
Natsuki: Shi-shizuru... I don't like your eyes, they have some kind of evil look...  
Shizuru: Ara, I don't know what Natsuki is talking about.  
Natsuki: O-oi wha-what do you want to do with that leash? Wha?! Tha-that's a whip, isn't it?!  
Shizuru: Fufufu. Natsuki, you are not following the script.  
Natsuki: BUT WHAT KIND OF SICK SCRIPT IS THIS? ARGH!  
Shizuru: Come on, be a good girl. Fufufu.  
Natsuki: Shizuru! Remove this leash off of mhmmm mmmmmfhh! Ah mmhhhh!  
Director: Now, that was one hell of a kiss! O-oi Shizuru-san wha-what are you touching down there?! Kids may be watching!  
Shizuru: Fufufu shut up. And you Natsuki, be a good puppy wolf and you'll get more. Now, how should you call me?  
Natsuki: Y-yes... _Mistress_...  
---  
Director: And that, dear readers, is how it all started! At least is what Author says. Now, excuse me, but I have to go to stop the nosebleed. See you next time!  
Author: What? Don't look at me. I had a naginata pointed at my back.  
Shizuru: Fufufu...


End file.
